


homewreckers don't go to heaven

by xxxft614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Infidelity, M/M, deceit? lord, just a little degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxft614/pseuds/xxxft614
Summary: Seoyeon is out for blood.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	homewreckers don't go to heaven

Kim Seoyeon was a simple woman. All it took to please her was the fulfillment of a _few_ of her wants, unending attention and a nice bottle of champagne. 

Unfortunately for her, her useless husband could barely provide any of those things.

Park Chanyeol was a successful man, he had built his career in a sturdy way and was one of the most influential people in his age range. He was tall, good-looking and carried himself gracefully. He was definitely a very sought after bachelor- back when he was single, and Seoyeon was thrilled when their parents fixed their marriage for them.

Arranged marriage had never been on her agenda, but when it came to someone like the Parks' son, there was no hesitance about accepting. Chanyeol seemed to agree easily too, not very excitedly but there was no harsh denial on his part either. Almost as if he had resigned to his fate, now that she thinks about it.

It's only after nearly two years of a loveless, dull marriage that Seoyeon decided she had had enough. He was admittedly good enough as a trophy husband, looking like pure eye candy in her arms during those elite parties and events. But he never did come to her and make a show of whisking her away from her friends, play the part of a lovestruck man. 

Oh how wonderful it would be, if he came over with his dimpled smile and made a show of how whipped he truly was.

Well, no use crying over spilled milk. Now she had one purpose and one purpose only- dig out some shit about goddamn Park Chanyeol and leave him for good.

It had been little over a year into their so-called marriage when Seoyeon had begun hunting around for some scoop on her dear husband. When he wasn't working, he was out with his friends. Lord, he spent more time on his 'Boys Day Outs' than he did on getting to know his wife's favourite colours and such. She didn't have any interest in butting into their gambling sessions or whatever it was that they did together, she'd rather invest her precious energy into something that would yield _good_ results.

Well, not her own energy, per say. The private investigator she hired would do the job for her.

She was getting out of this marriage- unscathed and unproblematic, that's the only thing she'd settle for. She'd catch him red-handed, leave him regretting, and use that sweet, sweet alimony as pocket money.

Seoyeon smiled dreamily at the thought, as she walked up to the apartment complex that was supposed to be the key to her success. The PI had sent her the address through email, with the mere instruction of checking out the site for any revelations.

Of course, she'd never let the PI go and get first-hand evidence himself, she had _morals_. Also, the existence of the PI could deem bad for her in court. Same thing.

The apartment complex looked fancy, as expected of her husband, spending lavishly, unprompted, on anything except her whims. 

This place was also known for having world-class recreational facilities, from the best swimming instructors to exclusive bowling alleys, all for the elite. There were two ways this could go, she could put an end to this all by finding out whatever he was hiding or just go back to square one if it turned out to be something anti-climatic.

Lost in her thoughts as she climbed up the stairs, she yelped as she bumped into a firm figure, momentarily losing her balance. Before anything happened, though, a hand grabbed her arms stilling her.

It was a scene out of one of those dramas. She blinked up to the sunlight shining on them, getting a good look at her savior, pleasantly surprised. It was Byun Baekhyun. 

Byun Baekhyun was one among the group of men her husband was always occupied with. They were surely all people of high standing- from literal chaebols to doctors. She never had a problem with the company her husband kept, she was convinced the problem lied with him and him solely.

Baekhyun slowly straightened her up and took his hands away, being ever so respectful and courteous. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Seoyeon replied, seemingly starstruck. Her hand was still perched on the other's firm chest, the enunciation of his pecs an indicator to how fit he truly was- something she tucked into the corners of her mind.

Baekhyun's eyes flitted toward the hand splayed on him, but ultimately he didn't make a move but stood there with a civil smile on his face.

"What brings you here? Do you need help with anything?"

"Not at all!" Seoyeon gushed, using her free hand to stifle a giggle. "I wouldn't dare burden you.

I'm here for something important, though. Would you like to know the secret?"

Baekhyun raised a brow and hummed, humouring her for the time being. 

"It'll be a little hard for you to accept.. But I'm sure you wouldn't want to be seen around with a cheating bastard anyway.

To make it short, my husband has been quite unfaithful."

Baekhyun's expression shifted to one of concern, eyes softening with sympathy. He seemed to be confused about how to respond to that. "That's terrible.."

"Don't worry about it," Seoyeon shook her head as she stepped back and waved her hands, pretty embellished nails glinting in the sunlight, not wanting him to think she was here looking for pity.

"I'll catch that little _whore_ he's been fucking."

Baekhyun simply nodded with a courteous smile on his face, and Seoyeon realised that she basically snarled that out loudly. They weren't even close enough _yet_ to swear in front of each other, so she forced herself to calm down again before smiling sweetly. "I'll see you around then. Let's go out for dinner sometime?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

They nod slightly at each other before parting ways, and she hums cheerfully as she advances up the stairs. Perhaps something could blossom between them; It would be the perfect clapback, now, for her dear hubby to see her thriving within reach.

  
  


-

"Your cunt is so greedy, baby."

Chanyeol thumbed at the skin around his lover's reddened hole, pleased at how well-fucked it was from his fingers alone.

Baekhyun reached his hand back towards his ass and used his fingers to spread his cheeks, hoping to entice Chanyeol into putting his cock inside him already. "God, just f-fuck me."

Chanyeol smirked and smacked his ass lightly, and it still got Baekhyun squirming from where he was bent over the desk.

He gripped Baekhyun's hips before slowly pushing in until every inch of himself was inside the smaller man's body, marveling at how well his little lover took it.

Before Baekhyun could use his hands to stabilize himself on the desk, Chanyeol roughly yanked them back and fastened his hand around the slender wrists, rendering him immobile and in the _perfect_ position to take what he had been begging for.

The curved wooden edges dug into Baekhyun's hips, but the man felt far too blissful to even notice it.

"What did she call you? a _whore_?" Chanyeol asked, rocking his hips against Baekhyun's ass, inciting little gasps from the latter at every thrust. Baekhyun cried out and his body jolted forward when Chanyeol pressed down on his prostate, leaning his body weight on him as his cock dug inside him so deliciously. "She was right."

"Yeah," Baekhyun breathed out, giggling a little. His cock was drooling pre-cum, and nothing turned him on more than Chanyeol talking dirty to him, reminding of his place.

Chanyeol angles his hips just right to brush against his prostate, making Baekhyun's voice go higher and higher in pitch, tears brimming in his eyes at the force of it.

As he slowly lost himself in pleasure, he barely registered being flipped around, simply whining at the feeling of Chanyeol's cock slipping out of him in a haze. The taller manhandled him and propped him up on the table, slapping his thighs to make him spread and slotting himself between them.

Chanyeol lifted one of his thighs upwards so he could get closer and put Baekhyun in a more vulnerable position, teasing his clenching cunt with the head of his cock, before leaning in and kissing his lips gently- in contrast with how roughly he began thrusting into the wet, inviting warmth. 

Chanyeol increased the pace of his thrusts, slamming into Baekhyun faster and much harder than before, leaving him clawing at the desk he was on and nearly drooling, his face flushed red and tears brimming in his droopy eyes.

Baekhyun jerks as his orgasm hits him hard, moaning loudly and bringing up a hand near his thighs, almost as if wanting Chanyeol to slow down. The latter simply locks his hand with the trembling one as he nears his completion, Baekhyun's twitching hole coaxing him to paint it with cum.

They stay in the same position, waiting for the high to come down and catch their breath. It's always like this- even when it starts gentle and slow, or with a mix of longing and desperation like it did today, they'd always end up messy and completely sexed out. 

Both would never have it any other way though. Meeting someone who completes you- sexually and romantically, was a blessing. 

And nothing was going to make them give it all up.

**Author's Note:**

> chanbaek thumbs down emoji. seoyeon has big titties queen pls let me serve you


End file.
